


Body Building Boys

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Multi, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: So Jaune and Ren lost a bet with Pyrrha and Nora. How bad can that possibly be?





	Body Building Boys

Day One:

“Hey Ren?”

“Yes, Jaune?”

“I think we made a mistake.”

There was a moment of silence as the two boys sat, tied to their chairs in the middle of the dorm room, time ticking by at a snail’s pace.

“We had a chance of winning,” Ren comforted, leaning over as much as his restraints would allow.

“No way, man. Nora’s got crazy super strength and Pyrrha’s a champion fighter. You might be quick, but I’m nothing special in a fight. I don’t even know why I made that bet,” Jaune said, sounding somewhat disheartened.

“If only we could’ve used your tactics better, we might have defeated them,” Ren added in his soft, comforting voice. Before the two could continue lamenting their loss, the door swung open and in rolled a sizable cart, pushed by the boys’ teammates. Nora, ever the bubbly, excitable type, led the cart as Pyrrha pushed from behind with effortless ease. The cart was loaded with boxes of cereal and plates of thick pancakes stacked high.

“Hello boys!” Nora teased in a flirty tone. “Hope you’re ready for your punishment.”

“Now, Nora, they shouldn’t call this a punishment, we’re just helping them improve themselves,” Pyrrha said in a tone that was far too innocent to be sincere.

“Uh, what is our punishment?” Jaune asked nervously. Ren sat, straight-faced and steady.

“It’s not a punishment, Jaune, Nora and I just felt that, after your loss to us, we could use this week off of classes to help you improve. And what better way to begin building up your bodies than with a filling breakfast,” Pyrrha said in a tone that was clearly meant to be reassuring, and almost certainly would have been if it wasn’t being used with people tied to chairs facing a massive mountain of food.

“Oh, and it’s got a special ingredient that’s really gonna help,” Nora added as she picked up a plate and strolled over to Ren’s chair. Before Jaune could object, Pyrrha had strolled over and was sitting side-saddle on his lap affixing a tube and funnel to his mouth. Jaune made some panicked noises, but nothing that could be understood. Pyrrha shushed him and leant in close.

“Don’t worry, Jaune, this is just to save your energy,” she whispered as she climbed off and grabbed a box of cereal and a bottle of milk. “And if it helps, it’s your favourite cereal.” Jaune looked past the tube and saw a familiar orange box with Pyrrha’s smiling face on it. “Also, I have full fat milk for you. None of that skim milk for you.” Pyrrha opened the cereal box and milk and slowly poured both into the funnel. Immediately, Jaune’s focus went straight to dealing with the incoming food. He swallowed and swallowed, but strangely enough he never felt like he was filling up. He didn’t even notice the stream of food come to an end until he began swallowing nothing. He looked over to Ren’s chair and saw a very different scene. Nora was curled up on Ren’s lap as she cooed sweetly at him and fed forkfuls of pancake into Ren’s mouth. Jaune’s focus was immediately dragged back to Pyrrha and the cereal as another wave flowed through the tube and into his mouth. Everything else disappeared for Jaune, everything except the food. The next thing Jaune knew, the milk and cereal had stopped and Pyrrha was on his lap again, removing the tube and rubbing a taut, round belly that Jaune hadn’t even noticed until now. Jaune’s view drifted over to Ren, who had his head rolled back and was quietly moaning as Nora rubbed a round belly that began to push at his green top. That was when Jaune’s eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

When he came to, Jaune noticed that he was no longer bound to his chair but was instead laying in his bed. He blearily looked over to Ren’s bed and saw that he was still sleeping. He also noticed that Ren’s stuffed stomach didn’t look anywhere near as full as it did before, although his white pants looked a little snugger around the thighs. That was when Jaune less than eagerly turned back to inspect his own body. From first appearances, it just looked like he was still full, even if he didn’t feel it. The moment Jaune touched it, it was clear what had happened. His fingers sunk into the fat that made his belly look round. He lifted the hem of his hoodie, not quite believing it was real, but doing that only revealed the pale mass that was his potbelly. He silently thanked whoever made the less than tactical choice of making armour that doesn’t cover his whole torso. Then he silently panicked as the door swung open and Nora and Pyrrha let another cart in.

\-----

Day Three:

“Uh, Ren, do you get the feeling Nora and Pyrrha are a little more in to this than they’re acting?”

“It would explain the aphrodisiacs they’re feeding us.”

“Wait, they’re doing what?”

Before the boys could continue, they were interrupted by the distinct sound of a seam giving way. The two boys’ attentions went to the source, but only Ren could see it clearly. Ren’s thighs, which had nearly doubled in size since the beginning of the week and had made his pants skin tight, had just busted through the inseam of his pants, with a bulge of pale thigh showing through the hole. There was a moment of awkward silence as the boys processed what had just happened.

“Ren, what I am about to say to you, I say as a friend,” Jaune said, cautious yet at the same time warm and friendly. “You should take your clothes off.”

“What?” Ren asked, looking at Jaune like he had just spoken in another language.

“Okay, I know that sounds weird, but you seriously don’t fit those clothes anymore and you should take them off before they get too uncomfortable and you ruin them,” Jaune explained. “Would it make you feel more comfortable if I did it too?” There was an earnest pause.

“A little bit,” Ren said quietly as he began removing his clothes. His pants went first, revealing that he was even more bottom-heavy now that pants no longer confined him. Pale flesh bulged around the cuffs of his tight boxer-briefs and a modest belly was beginning to hang over the waistband. Speaking of that belly, Ren removing his shirt revealed it in all its glory, rolls and all. Once he was down to his underwear, Ren looked at Jaune expectantly. Without a word, Jaune nodded and began to remove his own clothing. Having his fat more distributed around the middle, Jaune’s spherical belly had already escaped out the bottom of his hoodie, so logically that was the first to go, along with the accompanying undershirt. With a grunt, Jaune hauled his heavy frame up and off of his bed to make dealing with his jeans easier. At the start of the week they were standard straight-fit jeans, but the weight he had gain in just the last few days had turned them into skinny jeans. Taking them off was more like peeling them off rather than simply removing them, but every inch that they rolled down was more comfort as his legs were no longer straining against their denim prison. As the jeans finally hit the floor, Jaune was left in nothing but his plain white briefs as he sat back down on the bed, panting lightly from the mild exertion.

“Y’know, now that I think about it, I think we’re just giving Pyrrha and Nora what they want by doing this,” Jaune mused.

“Probably,” Ren agreed. To support their point of view was Nora and Pyrrha, rolling in another breakfast cart. They didn’t quite get all the way to the beds, as they were both struck by the view the boys had presented. Nora’s eyes took on a hunger as a dangerous smirk appeared on her face. Meanwhile, Pyrrha still looked oh so innocent, but that façade was beginning to crumble ever so slowly, as Pyrrha’s eyes lit up for just a moment before her trained politeness helped hide her excitement. After a subtle nudge from Pyrrha, Nora led the cart over to the beds and set about preparing the first feeding session of the day while Pyrrha strolled over between Jaune and Ren’s beds.

“It looks like you two have built very impressive bodies so far, but Nora and I believe that there is still room for improvement,” Pyrrha said in a false peppy voice, only false insofar as it was hiding Pyrrha’s true feelings and intentions. “Now, let us begin with today’s breakfast.” Jaune only had time to let out a mumbled ‘oh boy’ before Nora was upon him with a plate of pancakes ready to shovel into his mouth.

\-----

Day 5:

“You, uh, you also hiding the fact that your underwear burst off after lunch?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well thank goodness for that, it would’ve been really awkward if you’d said ‘no’.”

The boys went quiet as they adjusted their seating arrangements, making sure that the covers for their beds hid anything below the metaphorical belt, since they were too large for any literal belt they owned, let alone anything that would cover up their growing bodies.

“I guess the one upside of being really fat is that no one’s gonna be able to see our private parts,” Jaune suggested.

“That does include yourself,” Ren added.

“Well, yeah, but the girls said we can’t… well, y’know…”

“I had other things in mind, but that would also count,” Ren said, suddenly not being able to look in Jaune’s direction for some reason. “The aphrodisiacs aren’t helping either.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned that a few days back, what were those?” Ren looked at Jaune with a combination of confusion and disappointment.

“You don’t know what aphrodisiacs are?” Ren asked.

“Buddy, I didn’t know what aura was when I got here,” Jaune said.

“Fair enough,” Ren conceded. “It’s basically something someone takes that creates or increases sexual desire in them.” There was a quiet moment as realisation washed over Jaune.

“That explains a lot,” Jaune said earnestly. “I just thought being this big was some sort of weird awakening,” he added, gesturing to his round, lap-filling belly.

“It may still be an awakening,” Ren countered, shifting to face Jaune a little better and setting his not at all firm torso jiggling as some of it practically poured off of his lap.

“That was super ominous, but you might have a point,” Jaune said, hauling his bulk up and off the bed. Once he was upright his belly, despite it’s firmness, hung low enough to maintain the bare minimum for decency despite very obviously being very naked. “Uh, do you think I’ll fit through the bathroom door?” The boys went quiet as they sized up Jaune’s sizable body, sized up the bathroom door and then tried to imagine the two meeting.

“I fit through it earlier, and I’m wider than you,” Ren mentioned. “You should be fine.”

“Oh, thank goodness, I just want to sneak in a shower before…” Jaune was interrupted by the door swinging open.

“We’re back!” Nora’s voice sang out from outside the door. The cart rolled in with a wide array of food and the girls following after it. As soon as both girls were in the room they were struck by Jaune’s large, nude form. Nora was practically drooling as she ogled him and Pyrrha was subtly leering at him with heavily lidded eyes. All of this attention had Jaune breaking out in a heavy blush. He looked over to Ren for help, but Ren was doing his best to hide under the covers.

“Jaune, did you say you were going to have a shower?” Pyrrha asked in a sultry tone as she slowly paced towards him. “Perhaps I could help you with that, help you save energy.”

“Uh, well, actually, since you guys are here, maybe we should just eat. I can shower later,” Jaune stammered.

“Another excellent plan from our great leader,” Pyrrha cooed as she placed her hand on Jaune’s soft chest and gently pushed him back down on to the bed. Jaune gulped down his fear before he had to gulp down another ludicrous amount of food.

\-----

Day 7:

“Hey Ren, is that ground shaking you?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Just wanted to be sure it wasn’t an earthquake.” 

The room went quiet as Jaune died inside. He was glad to be hiding under his covers, because he was more than happy to not look Ren in the face “Wait, that sounded really mean, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Jaune. I’m aware of my weight,” Ren said in a comforting tone. “I’m also aware that I may not fit through this door.” That got Jaune to poke his head out from beneath the covers. That allowed him to watch an incredibly wide Ren standing in front of an open door. Ren’s wide hips, globular rear and thick thighs immediately caught Jaune’s attention, stirring up something deep within him. Jaune fully removed the covers, revealing a giant belly that went past his knees and a plush chest. He even had his own respectably large thighs and rear, even if it didn’t quite match up to Ren’s. As Jaune made the herculean effort to rise to his feet, he noticed how firm his belly was, still large and heavy enough to hang down past his crotch but not quite the padded apron of fat that Ren was sporting. Jaune had become so enamoured with Ren’s body, as well as his own, that he completely spaced out, missing whatever Ren had said. It took the unfathomably unlikely event of Ren raising his voice to snap Jaune out of his distracted state.

“Jaune, I think I’m stuck!” Ren called out. Jaune looked over and, in the time that he had distracted himself, Ren had wedged his ample rear in the doorway. While Jaune’s immediate reaction was to go help his teammate and friend, another part of his brain had other, less altruistic ideas. As Jaune waddled over at a sluggish pace, he took stock of the situation and tried to figure out a plan.

“Do you wanna go in to the bathroom or not?” Jaune asked.

“I don’t think I should go in,” Ren said. Jaune nodded and kept waddling over.

“Can you reach the medicine cabinet? I think there might be something in there that we can use to get you loose,” Jaune suggested. Jaune tried to lean in as Ren reached for the cabinet, but his fat gut, combined with Ren’s massive rear, made it impossible to see in to the room no matter how he maneuvered himself. As Jaune moved back to give Ren some breathing space, he caught another mesmerising view of Ren’s sizable rear. His brain was practically screaming at him to touch it, or do more, and the rock-hard length between his legs was definitely reinforcing that message. The internal conflict was so strong that it took something bouncing off his forehead to break him out of it. Jaune’s hands went to instinctively catch it, after some minor fumbling, and he eventually had in his hands a small bottle of massage oil.

“Wait, isn’t this Pyrrha’s?” Jaune asked.

“I just said that,” Ren stated. “Could you please help me out?” Jaune nodded and waddled over. He generously applied the oil to Ren’s currently wedged thighs, giving them a very noticeable sheen. Satisfied, Jaune tossed the bottle aside and got as firm a grip as he could with his slippery hands.

“Ready, Ren?” Jaune asked. Ren nodded and prepared himself. After a count of three, Jaune pulled with all his might, while Ren did what he could to help. After a strenuous few moments Ren was free. Unfortunately, he was very suddenly free and, having not quite gotten used to his new bulk, Ren kept going backwards, colliding with Jaune and bringing the pair to the ground. Stuck under Ren’s bulk, Jaune got to experience all of Ren’s softness up close, and it was bringing that one thought back in to his mind, and without anything else to keep his mind away from that line of thinking Jaune decided to listen to it. “Hey Ren, did you wanna… blow off some steam before the girls get back?” Jaune asked, sounding a little bit cautious and a little bit flirty. “I mean, I know the girls said we couldn’t, but…”

“I want it,” Ren interrupted in a near moan. With a grin, Jaune reached around and under Ren’s rolls of fat until he reached his prize, Ren’s fully erect cock. He took a firm grip of it and began to slowly stroke it, before reaching for his own. His one was currently trapped beneath Ren’s fat ass, but with some effort Jaune managed to reach it and begin stroking it. Within a few strokes, Jaune realised that he wasn’t just masturbating, he was lubing up his cock. Being so close to such a massive ass gave Jaune an idea. He brought the two of them forward slowly, putting Ren on his hands and knees with his jiggling ass on display. Jaune used his free hand to lift up his round gut and rest it on Ren’s back and shelf-like rear before getting a grip on Ren’s hips. He slowly inserted his cock into Ren’s ass, pulling a quiet moan from Ren and no complaints. As Jaune began to slowly and steadily roll his hips, pleasure built up incredibly quickly at the tip of his cock, and Jaune was making it very obvious with loud moans of pleasure. In his hand he felt Ren grow harder and harder until Ren’s cock began to throb and pulse. Ren let out a shuddering moan as his arms gave out. From what little Jaune could see past Ren’s expansive body, Ren was in the depths of a powerful orgasm. With Ren cumming, Jaune focused on his own pleasure, grabbing Ren’s wide hips with both hands and making short and fast thrusts with his cock, making Ren’s fat ass reverberate and jiggle, with vibrations reaching down his thighs and across his flabby belly. Within moments, the pleasure had built to an almost unbearable crescendo. One loud moan later and Jaune came, pumping his seed into Ren’s anus. It felt like he was cumming for so long, but eventually, mercifully, the orgasm slowly ramped down and Jaune regained his faculties. Getting back to a less distracted state of mind helped him notice two things. Firstly, he wasn’t exactly opposed to doing it again, regardless of Ren’s size, although there may have been a slight preference for a larger Ren. Secondly, and perhaps more importantly, Jaune could feel a presence of some kind behind him, and Jaune was almost certain that he knew who it was. Like a horror film character, he turned around slowly to meet his fate. What he saw was Nora and Pyrrha, both with lecherous looks on their faces, with Nora drooling at the view and Pyrrha looking at the boys with a hunger in her eyes.

“Uh, this-this isn’t what it looks like!” Jaune stammered as the girls drew closer and closer. Pyrrha stepped in beside him and slowly ran her gloved hand over Jaune’s massive belly.

“Oh, is that true? Because it looks like you and Ren just had incredible sex,” Pyrrha questioned, getting well into Jaune’s personal space.

“And you did it without us. You guys are so mean,” Nora added, pouting up a storm as she got a grip of Jaune’s sizable frame. Slowly and gently, she lifted him up, removing him from Ren and getting him upright. Almost immediately after, with just barely enough time to clean off Jaune’s cock, Pyrrha led Jaune back to bed while Nora rolled Ren over and straddled him. As Pyrrha got Jaune back on to the bed, she too straddled her massive man.

“I hope you don’t mind letting me have some fun with you,” Pyrrha said in a sickly-sweet voice as she grabbed Jaune by the chins. Jaune couldn’t quite look over far enough to see for sure, but he could hear well enough that Nora was going to town on Ren, sounding like she was having the sex of her life. He then looked down at Pyrrha and saw her do something on the other side of his massive belly. He then felt a warm, wet feeling on his cock as Pyrrha let out a moan, helping him piece it all together.

“W-wait, I don’t wanna get you pregnant!” Jaune said in a panic.

“Oh Jaune, do you really think I didn’t plan to have sex with you?” Pyrrha asked. “Nora and I turned you and Ren into big, handsome men for this exact purpose, and you’re going to fulfil that purpose.” Pyrrha picked up the pace as she bounced on Jaune’s cock, pulling moans from both of them, Pyrrha’s being a higher pitch and Jaune’s being interspersed with pants of exertion, despite the fact that he was just laying there. The room became a cacophony of pleasure as the four of them let out their various noises. Jaune felt like he was losing his mind all over again as Pyrrha kept on going. The pleasure built to bursting point, but Pyrrha kept going. Jaune’s cock shot its hot load into Pyrrha, but Pyrrha kept going, milking Jaune’s cock dry and dragging the orgasm out for a maddeningly long time. Before he could do anything about it, Jaune blacked out from pleasure and exhaustion.

\-----

The next thing Jaune knew, it was morning. He tried to move, but he found himself trapped, not by his massive body, but by the bodies of his team. In fact, he found that his body was back to it’s normal fit state, as was Ren’s. The only evidence that any of the last week had just happened was the pungent aroma of sex in the air and the memories. The memories were what would stay with Jaune, leaving him with the thought that maybe, one day, the team could do this all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this got a lot more self-indulgent than I expected it too, especially since it was a request from someone over at DeviantArt, but man writing this was a good time. I did kinda hesitate to write this, since I didn't want folks thinking it was an April Fools thing that I was really committing to, but yeah, I'm totally down to write about fat dudes, being someone who's into fat dudes (among other things), so yeah. Hope you guys liked it, even if it's a diversion from the irregularly posted material.


End file.
